Scorpius Malfoy
by Polliot
Summary: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy sabía lo que significaba llevar en la sangre los genes de su padre, aun así sabía que para él mismo, su padre seguiría siendo su héroe.


**Título:** Scorpius Malfoy

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Personajes:** Draco, Astoria y Scorpius Malfoy

 **Rating:** K+

 **Resumen:** Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy sabía lo que significaba llevar en la sangre los genes de su padre, aun así sabía que para él mismo, su padre seguiría siendo su héroe

 **Desclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir fanfics

* * *

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, desde que tuvo conciencia de todo lo que escuchaba, supo que su niñez sería difícil. Su madre Astoria lo había traído al mundo donde bien se sabía que lo despreciarían por su sangre. _Sangre pura_. _Sangre de mortífago_. Era el hijo de uno de los hombres menos queridos en el mundo mágico. Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Aun así, sus primeros años habían pasado desapercibidos. Habían vivido en Gran Bretaña, en una casona enorme –No muy parecida a la Mansión Malfoy– donde poseían elfos domésticos que siempre estaban detrás suyo supervisando que no se fuese a 'hacer daño'. Su familia era pequeña, solo conocía a su abuela por parte de su padre y a su abuelo y su tía por parte de madre, realmente pequeña, pero acogedora.

– ¿Scorpius? –Miro tras su espalda y se encontró con los ojos verdes claros de su madre, quien le observaba desde las escaleras.

–Mamá –Saludo y volvió su atención a la escoba que estaba frente a sus ojos, la primera escoba de su padre, colgada sobre una de las chimeneas. Ese día había decidido recorrer toda la casona con la intención de despegarse de los elfos domésticos. Eran un tanto molestos.

–Tú tía Daphne vendrá para la cena, quiero que te vistas bien para el momento. Dios, ¿Has visto a tú padre? –La mujer miro a ambos lados y arrugo la frente.

–Lo siento madre, no le he visto –La castaña resoplo y le dedico una suave sonrisa.

–Sí llegas a verle, dile sobre tu tía. Necesito ir a comprar algunos víveres, iré con Wintty –La mujer beso la mejilla de su hijo y salió de la sala. Scorpius brinco de felicidad, Wintty era una elfina demasiado tediosa que cada vez que él decía que no requería algo de ella, la pobre comenzaba a azotarse contra las paredes.

Scorpius subió a su habitación, buscando entre sus ropas algo formal pero también cómodo, cada vez que su tía aparecía en la casa siempre llevaba aquel porte aristocrático que siempre elevaba a los de su sangre. _Sangre pura_. Odiaba aquella palabra, por lo menos sus padres habían decidido inculcarle otros valores, sabía de los muggles y sus extraños artefactos, los mestizos, y los nacidos de muggles quienes poseían magia pero ninguno de sus ancestros la poseía. Sabía que a sus abuelos les molestaba la manera en la que lo estaban criando sus padres, pero estaba contento con aquello. Incluso tenía algunas cosas muggles, unos comics, unos cuantos discos y para su mayor emoción, aquello a lo que llamaban balón, que su madre odiaba cada vez que la pateaba y esta rompía algunos adornos de la casa. Pero era divertido, incluso le enseño a su padre a pasársela en el jardín.

Escucho el raqueteo del bastón arrastrándose por las escaleras, a lo que sonrió y se giró sobre sus talones comenzando a correr – ¡Papá! –Se abalanzo sobre la larguirucha y blanca figura del mayor que recién había puesto un pie sobre el último escalón.

– ¡Scorpius! –Malfoy se tambaleo un poco y se recostó sobre la pared, manteniendo el cuerpo de su hijo sobre su torso –Hijo…–Le regaño, pero el menor lo ignoro olímpicamente.

– ¿Dónde estabas padre? Mamá estaba buscándote… hueles a cigarrillo –Lo miro con aquella mirada que demostraba que era todo un Malfoy, digno, superior y el toque preferido de Lucius Malfoy, levantar su ceja pedantemente junto con la barbilla y los ojos entrecerrados. Bendito Merlín.

–Fui a arreglar unas cosas, ya sabes. Ser sanador es algo interesante –Dijo secamente lo último – ¿Dónde está Astoria? –Separo a su hijo y se dirigió a su despacho en casa.

–A comprar cosas. Tía Daphne vendrá a cenar –Su padre le miro sobre el hombro y resoplo, negando pero no dijo más – ¿Por qué hueles a cigarrillo? ¿Sucedió algo malo?

Scorpius conocía las mañas de su padre, sabía que siendo un sanador se encontraba con una gran cantidad de cosas que incluso le helarían la sangre. Y fumar era una de las ultimas, porque le ayudaba a no estresare demasiado.

–Esta vez fue una mujer del ministerio –Se dejó caer sobre la silla cómoda de cuero negro y Scorpius le siguió sentándose en su regazo –Creo que se había lastimado con un hechizo, le dejo una marca horrenda sobre la pierna y en vez de tratarla o ir a San Mungo, prefirió arreglarla por sí misma. Tenía aquello descompuesto –El menor arrugo el rostro y se quejó e voz alta ante su imaginación –Así que cuando por fin decidió ir, y se enteró que quien la trataría era nadie más que yo, bueno, formo el escándalo, incluso grito que la acabaría de matar –Soltó una risa –Pero después de hacer tal alboroto, intento arañarme. Gracias a Merlín por el báculo –Miro el objeto que estaba sobre su escritorio.

– ¿Estás bien papá?

–Sí hijo, gracias. Bueno da igual, sabes cómo son las cosas en San Mungo –Draco peino los cabellos lacios de su hijo quien era su vivida imagen, demasiado parecida desde su cabello rubio platinado, los ojos grises, las mejillas redondas que de seguro terminarían por delinearse como su rostro cuando fuese creciendo y aquella nariz pequeña, se alegraba el que su hijo tuviese aquella felicidad y niñez la cual él había desperdiciado junto con sus padres – ¿Qué dices si vamos a comprar unas cuantas cosas en el mundo muggle, antes que tú madre nos tenga en aquella horrible cena donde tendrás que comportarte como un sangre pura para que tu tía Daphne no critique nuestra manera de educarte?

Scorpius soltó una carcajada, ¿Enserió debía de sentirse afligido ante aquellos comentarios de la gente sobre lo malvado que había sido su padre en los años pasados? Claro que no. Frente suyo estaba a quien más admiraba y quería, respetaba su decisión y le había enseñado mucho.

–Sí papá. Quiero.

Y le importaba sí le decían mortífago, su padre era su héroe.

 **Fin.**


End file.
